A New Kind Of Nightmare II
by Brooklynnx
Summary: With Brie learning to deal with her transformation, she is called upon by SpiderMan for her special talents. But when things go horribly wrong, they find themselves far from home and in a world of trouble.--discontinued until further notice.
1. The Lone Wolf

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured Marvel characters. I do own Brie. Okay, that's over with._

There is something to be said about the lone wolf.

Wolves travel in packs. They help each other. They are a family. So why would one find a wolf all by itself?

Perhaps the wolf is dangerous, and it has been exiled from the pack; isolated from everything it once knew. And it travels alone, searching for food, for shelter, for survival...with each passing day.

Or maybe the wolf chose to be by itself. Maybe it realized it was better off as a loner, and that it could get more accomplished if it went solo.

But what if the wolf did not have a pack to begin with? What if it was simply an outcast from the day it was born and left on its own?

One thing is for sure. If a wolf is alone, there is a story behind the reasoning.

* * *

The excitement of the season's first snow is always seen through the faces of young children, as their earth is carpeted with a white blanked. And at first no one wants to step foot outside, leaving a mark in the snow and ruining the perfection of it all.

But out among the grounds of the Xavier Mansion, there was an animal that did not care about leaving her paw prints in the snow. The snow would soon melt, anyway, so she saw no harm in doing so. She ran, tiny snowball stuck in her gray fur, her padded feet feeling only a fraction of the cold. Her breath could be seen in foggy puffs before her muzzle.

The Mansion was soon in sight, and the snowfall was starting to get heavier. Brie was glad she had decided to turn in. She jumped over a fence, through the garden she had been told was off-limits, and onto the patio where she entered the building through a doggie-door. Brie slipped on the tile, skidding and crashing into a wall. She backed off, shaking herself free of the snow, and growled, "I thought someone was gonna put a mat here!"

"Sorry! I was washing it!" Jean Grey smiled. The mutant woman bent down to Brie's eye-level. "You didn't go in the garden, did you?"

Brie looked at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes.

_Brie!_ Jean shouted at her mentally, using her telepathic power.

"I'm sorry, okay? But I was cold and the flowers are already dead. I mean, _really."_

As, yes. The X-Men Mansion. Brie had decided to stay months ago, when Spider-Man offered her help with her mutation. But that was the thing, wasn't it? Brie was not a mutant. Brie was a mythical creature that was not supposed to exist. A werewolf.

But, according to Professor Xavier himself, she was changing. He had told her that the wolf side of her was trying to take over, and that her human side was allowing it. He was unsure as to what this meant in the long run; it was possible she'd lose the ability to stand and even speak. But Brie did not worry about that. Not yet, anyway.

Brie walked into the kitchen, where Logan was leaning against the counter drinking a beer. He barked, startling him.

"Blasted dog!" He snapped.

"It's _wolf._ I keep telling you, _Wolverine_. I think you'd pay more attention." She trotted in front of him and sat. "Is there a legal drinking age for animals?"

"I dunno."

"If I beg, will you give me some?"

He laughed. "No. My beer. Go away."

She snorted. "Fine," she said. She shook herself again, the wet snow flying on Logan. She laughed, heading to her room. The door was always to be left a crack open, so she could squeeze her muzzle in and open it herself. She was about to listen to some music when there was a knock. It was Scott, who she called Cyclops because it sounded cooler.

"The Professor wants to see you."

"Oh yeah?"

"His office. Five minutes."

Brie nodded and smiled. It was weird--seeing a dog smile. But Scott Summers left to find Jean, as their little romance was no secret. Brie groaned. If the Professor wanted to see her, that meant there was news. Mostly, it was bad news. And Brie just was not in the mood for more bad news.


	2. The Professor's Office

Brie trotted down the hallway, the cold floor feeling good on her padded feet. She smiled as she saw Logan again, who did not return the favor. She had learned by now to ignore him and his rudeness, but that did not stop her from being nice. "What is that, your fifth beer of the hour?"

"Why don't you go howl at the moon?" he snapped back.

"Ooh, like I haven't heard _that _one before," Brie replied. Truthfully, she hadn't. The X-Men were very considerate of her feelings and no one made remarks like Logan. But, then again, there was no one else like Logan.

When she finally made it to the Professor's office, she waited outside for five minutes until he wheeled himself out the door in his chair. "Brie, come on in."

"Heya, Professor!" Brie greeted. She resisted the temptation of calling him 'Wheels' or 'Baldy', as there was a respect issue. She rarely cared about the respect issue, but he obviously had something to tell her. She entered the office, which had a rich smell to it. The walls were covered with book cases, which were stacked with so many enlightening titles.

"Brie, how have you been doing? Your transformation is coming along smoothly; the tests we take every once and a while are proving very useful with you." He was referring to Brie's X-Men collar. Not only did it make for a spiffy uniform, but it also monitored Brie's vitals and such, giving the Professor all the information about her changing body. She remembered, back when she was human, how awkward she felt wearing a dog collar. She laughed at the memory.

"Brie, as you know, I summoned you for a reason."

"Aw, you didn't just wanna say hi?" Brie smiled, jumping onto a chair that was before Professor Xavier's desk. She stopped herself from laughing as the light shined off his bald head.

The man gave a warm smile that made Brie melt. "Unfortunately, no."

Brie nodded. "Why didn't you call for me telepathically, like you always do?"

"I don't always do that, do I? Well, in any case, I know it startles you sometimes."

"Well, yeah. Hearing voices kind of freaks a person out," Brie agreed.

The Professor nodded. "I called you here, Brie, because your good friend Spider-Man has asked for you."

Brie raised a furry eyebrow. She hadn't heard from Spider-Man since he first brought her to the Mansion, and when Electro attacked the place. "What does he want?" she asked.

"Spider-Man contacted me and asked for you to help him with a drug bust. He says he has a lead and needs your help."

"A drug bust? Doesn't sound like Spidey's thing. Isn't he normally saving the world?" she laughed.

"The city, maybe. But he's still a 'good-guy' and drugs are a big problem."

"Why does he need me?"

"He has an idea of where the drugs are being stashed, but he isn't sure. Your nose could easily pick up--"

"My nose? Aw, come on! He only needs me for my ability to _sniff?_ I don't sniff, Professor!" Brie complained. "I hate that. He doesn't need me because I stopped Electro, _or _because of my smarts, but because of my_ nose!"_

"Brie--" the Professor tried.

"What, do you people think I'm just gonna roll over if you say so? I'm not trained, you know! And I bite!"

The Professor nodded. "Brie, do you remember? You were like this at the very start, when you were so sure you weren't a mutant."

"I was right, wasn't I? I don't think a mythological creature like a werewolf counts."

"Brie, please. You've seemed to accept who you are, but outbursts like these make me think otherwise. That is why I think you should go to the city and help Spider-Man. You can see the talents that you possess and make peace with the fact that you are a wolf now. Not a person. That time in your life is over, Brie."

She looked at the floor and nodded sadly. "Can I see my family, maybe? While I'm there and all?"

"Of course you can! You haven't seen them in a long time. Why don't you stay for Christmas?"

"First off, I'm half Jewish, buddy, and secondly...I don't think they'd want me there..." her voice trailed off.

The Professor saw the look on her face and wheeled himself over to her. "Brie, what's bothering you?"

"I told them that I wasn't coming back over the phone. I told them I was moving out and saying here over the freakin_' phone. _I didn't say goodbye, really. I mean--"

The Professor put his hand on her paw. "Brie, Brie! Nonsense! Your family loves you, Brie!" He rolled himself over the the window, which showed a white, snowy wonderland. "Do you know why most of the students live here, Brie? No, it's not just to get control of their powers. It's because they were not accepted. By anyone. Not even their parents. You...you, on the other hand, trusted your parents with your secret, and they_ still _loved you. You are lucky, Brie! Even if you do not realize it. Now, you are going to spend Christmas--or, eh, the holiday, as I believe Hanukkah is over--with your family. Why don't you call them and let them now? I bet they will be so excited to hear from you!"

The Professor brought over his wireless phone, dialed the number that Brie recited for him, and then held the phone to her ear. The dial tone rang twice, then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ma?"

_"Brie!_ Oh my God! How are you? Are you okay?"

Brie laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. How's everything?"

"We're all great, Brie. How are the X-Men?"

"They've helped me a lot, Ma. A heck of a lot."

Her mother sounded ecstatic. "I haven't heard from you in months! God, I was so worried! Have they cured you? Have they helped you?"

Brie sighed. "No, mom. I'm a wolf...still..." She had explained this to her that day over the phone, when she told her that she was staying. Her mother had not given up hope, apparently.

"I see."

"Mom, uh...do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Brie! Are you_ coming?!"_ Her mother's voice was filled with such hope.

"Well...if...if it's okay with you..."

"Brie! I'm so excited! I'll have to tell your father and brother when they get home. We miss you so much! I can't wait to see you!"

Brie nodded. "I miss you too, Ma. I have to go. I have a little business I need to take care of with Spider-Man."

"Tell him I said hello, Brie?"

She laughed. "Yeah, sure, Mom. See you soon."

The Professor hung up before her mother could reply. He raised an eyebrow. "Christmas? I thought you said you were Jewish?"

_"Half _Jewish. And I already missed Hanukkah!" She jumped down from the chair. "I'll do it. I'll help Spidey. Arrange transportation to the city for me?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow. Thank you Brie." And as he exited he said, "Shalom!"

She snorted, laughing very hard. "Oy vey."

_**A/N: Due to popular demand: ta-da! A sequel! It may be a tad slow in the beginning, as some stories are, but bare with me--I'm working on a lot here and I have some good ideas! Ooh--and by the way, I DID know that "Brie" is a type of cheese. But I like the spelling of it...sorry if that urks anyone! **_


	3. Upon Arrival

Brie did not necessarily like flying in the X-Jet. It was cool, don't get her wrong, but it was also very disorienting. The other X-Men were used to the speed of it, as it definitely had a little kick to it. Brie smiled as Storm and Jean, two of the pilots for the Jet, helped her with a few of her duffle bags. Brie jumped into a seat in the back, and Storm helped her strap herself in with the seatbelt.

She had not said good bye to anyone besides the Professor. And as the Jet lifted in the air and as Brie looked down upon the school, she was not really sad that she was leaving.

The Jet thrusters were executed and Brie nearly flew backwards as the Jet took off. The ride was quiet, as Brie didn't really speak with Jean or Storm. They were much older than she was, so conversations were never really on the same page. But they were all very nice to each other--very,_ very_ nice. The X-Men were a huge family. A big, dysfunctional mutant family.

"About ten more minutes," Jean called back.

"Great." Brie was much more excited than she sounded. She had not been to New York City in such a long time. She couldn't wait to be there again.

The Jet set itself down in Central Park, and Spider-Man had been waiting there as the Professor said he would be. As the stairs descended Brie hopped down. Spider-Man almost went to pet her, but he retracted his hand, afraid it would offend her (which it would have). "Hey, Spidey. I saw you on the news last night fighting Mysterio. Was that a record time or what?"

"Ah, I've been faster." he smiled. Jean used her telekinetic abilities to drop Brie's bags before them. "We'll pick you up on the twenty-seventh, Brie! Same spot!"

Brie smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the lift, guys. I think we got it from here."

The two reentered the Jet and started to fly off. The wind picked up they ran towards the sidewalk, afraid of being blow away. Totally oblivious to the stares people granted them, Spider-Man grabbed Brie's bags. "So...how are we gettin' to your place again?"

"We can't take a cab?"

_"I_ can't." Spider-Man laughed.

Brie smiled. "Come on! Do you know how much fun that'd be?"

Spider-Man laughed. "I'll call you a cab, how's that? I'll meet you at your house." Spider-Man stood on a corner, ignoring the stares and shouts he always got from pedestrians, and waved down a taxi cab for Brie. She smiled and entered it as he opened the door for her and threw her bags in the trunk. The driver shook his head. "No dogs allowed."

"Who're you calling a _dog?" _Brie snapped.

Spider-Man poked his head in through the open door. "I don't think she counts as a dog, buddy. She talks. Can't get any cooler than that." Brie told the driver her address, and waved to Spider-Man. The driver shook his head, in shock. Brie growled at him. "You got something to say, buddy?"

"I ain't sayin' nothing!" he said nervously. The rest of the car ride was very slow, as traffic in the city is never really good. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out to get a better view of the buildings. "I love New York!" she cried out. She really did love the city, though. She felt alive! The air was different here, the people were different...there was no place like it. New Yorkers are a rare breed.

The cabbie found Brie's address no problem. Spider-Man had been sitting on the stairs with her mother, who ran to hug her. "Brie! Brie! I missed you so much!" Her father and brother all raced to see her as well. They paid the cab driver and Spider-Man brought her bags to her old room. It brought tears to Brie's eyes to be there again. It brought back so many memories.

"It's great to see you guys again," Brie said. "I'll be back later. Spider-Man and I have some stuff we need to do."

"Brie, if you wanna be with your family--"

"Nah, I came here to help you, Spidey. Let's get a move on."

Brie was hugged and kissed again, and then Spider-Man picked Brie up. "I never carried a wolf before..." he said, and he jumped into the city and started swinging.


	4. Inside The Crate

It was late at night when Spider-Man finally stopped swinging. He landed on the roof of a rusted wear house near the East River and tried to put Brie down as easy as possible. The walled lot the wear house was on contained several boxes and canisters. The lights on the large lot were barely enough to make anything visible, and they flickered constantly.The property seemed to go on forever. It felt like a movie set. "Creepy..." Brie commented. "So, what exactly do you need me to do here?"

Spider-Man shushed her and crawled over to a sliding window on the rooftop. He waved Brie over once the window was open and asked her to stick her head inside.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on. The Professor told me you were okay with this. Just...stick you head in there and sniff around."

Brie realized she was already there, and an argument wouldn't do any good. "Let's just get this over with," she moaned. She place her two front legs firmly before the window and poked her head it. She sniffed in, her wet nose trying to pick up anything suspicious or of use.

"Smell anything?" Spider-Man asked in a low voice after a few moments.

Brie didn't reply right away. She tried to make out all the different scents. It was hard, since she didn't have a lot of practice. She never used her nose for anything but to smell the average scents during an average environment. But these circumstances, where she had to try and tell what from what, was harder than she thought. She smelled two different men with very strong body spray on. There were rats, which made her want to withdraw her head from inside the place. Suddenly a door inside the wear house opened, and three men wheeled out carts with wooden boxes. Brie shook her head and looked at Spider-Man. "I got nothing."

"I was tipped off this would be the place. Keep trying."

"I_ am_ trying. But I just have some rats and guys that overuse AXE."

"There's got to be something. This place has the whole 'druggie' feel to it, doesn't it? I bet there's cocaine in those crates."

"Probably. I need to get closer."

_"No! Brie--"_ but before Spider-Man could stop her, Brie had completely leaped through the window and was standing on an overhanging metal passageway that was suspended fromt he ceiling by metal link-chains. She jumped from that to the second floor of the wear house, hiding behind some open crates. She started sniffing, but could find nothing of interest. Maybe her nose wasn't all Spider-Man thought it would be.

"Anything?" Spider-Man gave a harsh whisper from above. Brie looked at him and shook her head, but then noticed something odd. Her nose tingled for a second. What was that? She followed the scent to a crate and peered inside it. "Drugs!" she said aloud. "Hey! My nose isn't useless!" There were bags of the white goodness lining the crate, and Brie had found it. Suddenly a door opened on the second floor a few feet down from her, and a man was headed her way. She could hear his heavy boots walking towards her. Panicking, Brie pushed the lid to a crate over slightly with her muzzle and leaped inside it. She then used the top of her head to lift the lid back into its closed position. Brie could smell the AXE body spray. One of the men was right by her.

Brie felt the crate lift into the air. She was thrown against one side. "Hell, this is heavy! How much did 'da guy order?"

"Shuddap. The plane'll be here any minute." Brie heard a gun being loaded. The men were armed.

"Ain't it gonna be weird? A plane landin' here? Ain't that a law or sumthin'?"

"As soon as the plane takes off we get the hell outta here." A new voice said.

Plane? Where were these drugs going? Brie sat silent in the crate, hoping Spider-Man would intervene soon. What the hell was he waiting for? An engraved invitation? Did he realize she was in a damn box?

There was another new voice, but it was colder than all the others. "Get moving! I want these crates lined up outside!"

"Yes sir, Mister Smerdyakov."

Smerdyakov? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Don't call me that, you fool! You know my alias for this operation. I was stupid to have trusted you with the real nature of my plan."

The voice of the man who had AXEd himself to death said, "Sorry, Mister _Tresher._ I'll tell the others to load the crates."

_"Imbecile..."_

Brie's box was again carried off, but to where she did not have the slightest idea. Her head started to pain, and she wondered if the drugs were affecting her. Ha, she had never been high before. She wondered if she could be, since the drugs were in bags.

A chill made Brie shiver, but her fur helped her stay warm. She must have been put outside with the other crates for the plane to carry back to wherever it came from. She did not like sitting in a box, but she had no choice at the moment. Unless she wanted to be shot, which really didn't seem like fun.

In the distance she heard an engine, and knew the plane was coming in for a landing. The sound grew louder and louder, and then the ground vibrated as the wheels touched the pavement. She heard the sound of the cargo hold door descending. It wasn't long before her crate was being loaded with the others. She wanted to scream out, but she knew she'd be in trouble if she was found. She sat there, shaking in fear of what could happen. She heard the noise the cargo hold door made once again, and then all was dark. Was there someone in the cargo hold? She didn't know. She couldn't hear anything, but she was too scared to look. So she stayed put in the darkness and wondered where her plane would be going.

****

**_A/N:Happy Holidays, Everyone! _**


	5. Airborne

Brie had been sitting in the drug-filled crate for ten minutes in the dark, being tossed back and forth in the cargo hold of the plane when it was suddenly pried open. She peeked out of the top and saw a familiar figure in the dark. It was Spider-Man.

"What took you so long? I think I have cocaine up my nose!" Brie complained as she jumped out. She almost slipped on the floor until her padded feet caught herself. "So, let's get out of here."

"We can't. We're in the air."

"Okay...not good..."

Spider-Man sat on top of a crate. "Well, we found the drugs."

Brie growled, barely able to see in the dark. "Do I look like I care? Because I don't. As soon as this plane lands we'll be found and probably get our butts kicked. Maybe I can attack them. I'll try to foam at the mouth and seem rabid."

Spider-Man laughed. "Listen, it's all going to be cool.We need to figure this out. The Chameleon is running the whole thing, so there's got to be more to it."

"So that's where I heard the name before! Dmitri Smerdyakov! Isn't he _evil_ evil? Like, beyond drug dealing evil?"

Spider-Man nodded. "That's what I thought, too. It's weird. I wonder what's really going on."

Brie stretched her joints, yawning. "It's late. I'm tired. When are we going to land?"

"There's no telling. Let's take turns keeping watch. I'll wake you if the plane starts to land."

"Okay. Let's take, like, twenty minute shifts or whatever. But let me sleep a little later, will you? I've been trapped in a box for an hour."

Spider-Man nodded. He watched Brie jump on top of a crate, curl herself into a ball, and try to fall into a deep sleep. But with the turbulence it was nearly impossible. So the two sat in silence, wondering where they were headed.

"I'll bet you ten bucks we're going to Amsterdam," Brie snorted.

Spider-Man laughed. "You're on."

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter--I just didn't want to cram in a whole bunch of things that wouldn't really flow well together. Thanks for the support! **_


	6. Unloaded

"Did you hear that?"

There had been utter silence before Brie spoke. Spider-Man nodded and listened in closer. "Yeah. I did."

"The wheels! They've lowered the landing gear!" Brie gasped. "What do we do?"

Spider-Man shushed her, thinking. "If we hide in a crate we'll be right back where we started. Come on, move to the back of the cargo hold." Before Brie could argue Spider-Man was making his way past the boxes, climbing over them. Brie and he hid behind a crate, their ears popping as the plane lowered its altitude. "What if they find us?"

"Hopefully, they won't!" Spider-Man said. "We might have time to sneak out before they unload the crates this far back."

"And what if they do?"

Spider-Man cocked his head. Half joking, he said, "You said you could look rabid, right?"

Brie shrugged. "Never really tried it before..."

"Too bad there are no windows," Spider-Man said. "I'd like to know when we're gonna land!"

It was then that the crates in the cargo hold shook abruptly. Brie yelped as she was thrown into the air, bumping her head on the ceiling. Spider-Man managed to stick to a wall so he wouldn't be thrown around. "I think we just did!" Brie shouted over the roar of the engine.

"I could jump out and ask where we are. Who knows? They might not be bad bad guys..." Brie said, trying to think of a way to save themselves.

"Yeah, but they'd freak out and shoot you before you got two words in. A talking wolf? Heck, I'd shoot you too."

"What?"

"I'm kidding," he said, turning his head to look at her. "Lighten up."

"Great time to crack a joke, Spidey. We're in trouble here!" Brie snarled. Her teeth were showing.

Spider-Man didn't reply. The door to the cargo hold lowered, and a man clanked his way up the lowered staircase. He poked his head in the plane. "Yep. The crates are here.Our Tresher buddy kept his end of the deal."

"The boss said he would," said a low, faint voice. "Unload the crates into the damn truck now, before security makes their way up here to inspect the plane." The man grabbed a crate and started unloading. "All of 'em?" He asked.

"Yes, all of them!" the voice called back.

Brie whispered, "The good guys would check the plane, right?"

Spider-Man nodded.

"Making these the bad guys?"

He nodded again.

"So...what do we do?"

Spider-Man poked his head out, and when the man was unloading a crate down the stairs he opened one of the larger crates they were hiding behind. "We can both fit in here. Jump in!"

"What?"

"Once we're on the truck we can jump out."

Brie listened, though she wasn't happy about going back into a box again. Brie squished herself into a corner as Spider-Man hopped in and sealed the crate. One of Brie's claws caught the plastic the drugs were wrapped in, and teared it right open. "Oops," Brie said.

"Great. Now my first time getting high is going to be with a talking wolf."

Brie laughed and snorted. "It sounds like you were high before then."

"The talking wolf part?"

She nodded and laughed. The crate suddenly began to move, and Spider-Man shushed Brie. Her heart stopped, afraid someone would open it up and find a superhero and a wolf in it. She couldn't even imagine their reactions.

Her nose started to tingle and she started to see double. She held her head with her paw. Wow...what kind of drugs were those? She felt so weak and dizzy. It took all her strength just to sit up right and keep her eyes open.

The crate shook, and then they were placed down. They sat there in silence for some time until they started to move and a low mumble of a truck's engine filled the air.

Spider-Man slid the cover of the crate over. "Come on!" He said, helping them out. Brie felt the wind in her face, and for some reason she found it very exciting. The air smelled different, she noted to herself. Spider-Man and Brie stood on the back of the speeding truck. Trees surrounded them on both sides. "Ready?"

Brie nodded. She leaped off the back of the truck. In mid-air she didn't know if it'd hurt. But her four padded paws hit the ground, and she kept running, slowing herself down to a perfect landing. Spider-Man was not so lucky. He hit the ground hard, rolling in the dirt road and picking dust up into the air. Brie nudged him with her nose. "You okay, there, Webs?"

He stood and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It's all good...ouch, man, that hurt."

"So now what?" Brie said, looking around. Trees seemed to be everywhere. And they were odd-looking trees.

"We start walking."

"Oh. fun." She said sarcastically. She started walking up the dirt road, Spider-Man at her side. "If we're in Amsterdam you still owe me that money," Brie reminded him.

He laughed. "I don't know _where_ we are, Brie. And not to burst your bubble, but this doesn't look like Amsterdam."

"This doesn't look like _anything _I've seen before. The trees look plain weird. And the air smells different."

"The air smells?" Spider-Man asked. "See? That nose of yours does come in handy!"

Brie snorted. "It got us into this mess in the first place."

"No it didn't! Brie, when are you going to learn to love the new you? I love the new you. You're sniffer can tell the difference between _air._ Don't tell me that's not cool."

"It's not cool," Brie told him. Her ears shot up. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

"No."

She turned around to look down the road. "I hear a car! Maybe they can help us out."

"A car...? Brie, I don't hear a car." Five seconds later, a very faint lull of an engine could be heard if one really focused. Spider-Man looked at her. "Impressive."

"Whatever," Brie shook the compliment off. The two moved to the side of the rode where Spider-Man stuck out his thumb. "A hitch-hiking super hero," Brie shook her head and laughed. "What's next?"

The car came around the bend. The driver must have seen the tight-wearing man and the wolf, because the car stopped abruptly. The two passengers jumped out: one man and one woman, wearing matching uniforms. The first thing Brie noticed was that they all had guns. And they were pointing them. "¡Parada¡Manos en el aire!" they screamed.

"Huh?" Spider-Man said, confused.

"¡Poner tus manos en el aire!" they shouted again. The guns were loaded now. Instictively, Spider-Man threw his hands in the air. "Oh God."

"It's Spanish," Brie said. "I learned how to speak a little bit in high school."

"Well start speaking!" Spider-Man shouted. "Tell them not to shoot us!"

"I can't speak it that good!" Brie said. "Uh...No...no arma. Somos ayuda... necesitamos..." she tried.

Spider-Man looked at her. "What did you just say?"

"Uh...No guns? I think? And that we need help? I don't know! I speak English!"

One woman lowered her gun. "Hablas Ingles?"

Brie smiled. "I know what that means! Si! _Si!" _

The woman nodded. "You are a talking wolf?" she said, with a thick accent.

Brie nodded. "And he's really Spider-Man. From the city."

"The American Spider-Man?" the man said. He had a bushy mustache.

Spider-Man nodded, lowering his hands from the air. "Yep. The Ameri--wait. The _American_ Spider-Man? Where are we?"

The woman's face did not change. "Bolivia."

_"Bolivia?!"_ Both screamed at once.

"Where the heck is that? I don't even know what continent that is on!" Brie shouted.

"South America," Spider-Man told her.

Brie froze. "Oy Vey."

"How did you get here?" the man asked.

"Long story short," Spider-Man said, "Back in the States we were trying to bust a drug dealer. We had to hide in a crate and we were loaded on a plane. Now we're here."

"Drugs have entered the border?"

"You better believe it. A hell of a lotta drugs," Brie told them.

"Listen, officer--you guys are police, right?--we just need to go home. Back to America." Spider-Man said.

"Without a passport? No can do, Mr. Spider-Man."

"Wait...what?" Brie stammared.

"You mean we're _stuck _here?"

The woman sighed. "Come with us. We will do all we can to help you. But you will need to be questioned first and--No!" she stopped as Brie went to jump in the back seat. "No animals! This is good leather."

"No...I'm a mutant, not an animal!" Brie said.

Spider-Man picked Brie up, which surprised and angered her to no end. "Pumme down!"

"She can sit on my lap," Spider-Man said. "She won't ruin your pretty leather seats then."

Brie was mortified. She didn't say one word as the car started up and started to roll up the road.


	7. Welcome To The Jungle

Brie was hot happy. She did rarely smile, and she always had an attitude and a chip on her shoulder, but at that moment she was simply not happy. And after the male police officer asked if she wanted the window rolled down so she could stick her head out, she nearly blew a fuse.

"Take it easy, Brie," Spider-Man warned, feeling awkward enough of having her sit on him. "I can feel your heart beating! Calm down. Everything is gonna be all right."

Brie didn't turn to face him. "All right? We're stuck in some foreign place with people who barely speak English! And we might not get home--wait! I have to be home for Christmas, Spidey! I _have_ to! My parents!"

"There is nothing you can do right now," the woman said with her thick accent.

"Shut up and drive," Brie moaned.

Spider-Man hit her back. "Brie! Be polite to the nice police officers _who have guns!" _

The woman laughed. "I am Lupe, and my partner is Miguel. We will try and do all that we can for you two."

"We appreciate it," Spider-Man said. Brie, uncomfortable on his lap, hopped off and curled into a ball on the seat beside him. Lupe was about to say something, but decided not to. She dozed off into a dull sleep, but awoke suddenly when the car stopped short, throwing her into the back of the seat in front of her. She yelped and the woman apologized, but Brie only growled.

"Where are we?"

"A tire, eh, popped," Miguel said.

"Oh, great!" Brie complained. She looked around the road. Trees were everywhere; no signs of civilization in sight. She didn't offer to help, and just jumped back into the car. But as she went to reclaim her spot, her nose picked up something. She sniffed harder and harder, trying to make out the scent. She climbed out, sneaking past everyone who was trying to fix the tire. Her nose to the ground, she tried to make her way. It was the oddest thing...she felt like she knew it. She had to find out what it was.

The jungle was dense and muggy and full of bugs. Brie didn't appreciate the bugs at all. She felt so small among the trees, and tried to bare her teeth when she heard a noise so she wouldn't become something else's dinner. She heard someone calling out then; it was a cry for help, so terrifying and filled with agony. Brie raced in the direction of the sound. "I'm coming!" she said. "I'm coming!"

Brie tripped over a root that was sticking up in the ground, and she started to roll down a small cliff. The grass and shrubs added a little cushion, but she still felt herself get bruised and battered. When she stopped her tumble down the hill, she looked up and saw some sort of animal. At first she wasn't sure what it was, but when she stood on her four legs and inched closer, she saw that it was a monkey. A strange looking monkey, with brown fur and big dark eyes.

"Cool," Brie said.

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

The monkey pointed to her. "Are you gonna eat me?"

"Are you...are you _talking?"_ Brie asked. She shook her head in disbelief.

It nodded. "Are you gonna eat me?"

"I--what? No! Ew, gross. I heard someone crying for help and...wow. A talking monkey. How'd you learn English?"

"English? What's that?" the monkey asked. It seemed to be very curious.

Brie sat down. "English is what you're speaking. You know, what people speak."

"Humans? They're weird," the monkey said. "We don't talk like they talk! You know that! What are you?"

"I'm a wolf. I'm Brie." She said, trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm Jomo. And that cry you heard was me. I was being chased by a panther."

"You mean, _still _being chased!" roared a voice. A big, black panther with gleaming yellow eyes pranced out from the surrounding brush. The monkey cried and jumped onto Brie's back. It bared its teeth and growled, ready to pounce.

"Whoa!" Brie cried out. "Whoa, whoa! Let's settle down, okay? Everyone just...just calm down. I don't want anyone getting eaten here, okay?"

"Who are you to make such rules?" the panther asked.

"I'm--uh--I'm Brie. Kinda new here...and...wait...are you speaking English?"

The panther shook its head in disgust. "The Human language? No, you foolish animal! We do not speak English."

"So...I'm not speaking English right now?" Brie asked, feeling Jomo's body shake on hers.

The panther shook its head. "Just give me the monkey and I will leave. I want nothing to do with you...whatever you are."

Brie sighed. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather not. I mean, I like the little guy. His name is Jomo. So, instead of eating him, maybe, why don't we all just be friends? Group hug?"

The panther eyed her very oddly. "You are a strange animal, you are. Fine. Keep the stupid monkey. I have better things to do." His tail flicked to the side as he turned to make his leave. The monkey wrapped his arms around Brie's neck. "You saved me! You saved me!"

Brie pushed him off. "Okay, little dude! Calm down. I didn't come here to be biffles with a crazy monkey. I smelled something weird over here. I feel like I know what it is! It's almost luring me to it."

The monkey nodded. "It comes from weird tree."

"Weird tree?"

"I think it's a tree," Jomo said. "Come! I show you!" The little monkey jumped off Brie's back and started to walk. Brie thought he walked funny, but she had never seen herself trot along and decided not to comment. "That panther was big and scary!" the monkey yapped on. "But you showed him!"

"Yes, I did. Can we get on with this please?"

"You saved me! Brie the...what did you say you were?"

She snorted. "A wolf," she said, following the little monkey.

"Where you from?"

"America. New York, to be precise?"

It was gibberish to the monkey. "I no know where that is. I live in big banana tree."

Brie rolled her eyes. It was turning out to be a hell of a day.

**_A/N: I'm posting this on all my fanfics. Please bare with me--I know that it is taking me longer than usual to update, and that the chapters are relatively short. My personal life just got a hell of a lot more hectic, and I am trying to keep up with my fics as best as I can._**


	8. The Weird Tree

"Jomo, _please," _Brie said. "For the hundredth time, _shut up!" _

The little monkey giggled, making Brie dislike him even more. But he was useful, and proving so: the weird scent that Brie had smelled earlier was even stronger now, so strong it made her head pound. It was so familiar! Jomo told her again that it came from some odd-looking tree. To Brie, though, all of the trees were odd; she'd never been in a rain forest before. She swore she saw a red flower eat a butterfly.

"We almost there, Jomo says."

"For a rain forest, this place is pretty mellow," Brie said. "I learned in school this place has the most animals on the planet or something."

Jomo didn't understand what she was talking about, but he kept on smiling. "Everyone is either hunting or trying not to be hunted," he told her. "Panther was quiet when he try to eat me."

"I talked to a panther," Brie said aloud, trying to believe it herself. "I talked to a monkey, but then I talked to a panther. I mean...that's not disturbing at all to you?" She then rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You're a monkey. The only thing disturbing to you would be if all your banana's went missing from your dumb little tree."

Jomo continued to lead her, not shutting his little mouth, which gave Brie quite the headache. Jomo nearly made her ears bleed before she saw him stop and wave to another monkey. The monkey was bigger and of the same species. Brie smiled, but in doing so showed her long, white teeth and scared the other monkey to death.

"No, this is Brie. She my friend." Jomo said.

The other monkey approached her. "What are you?"

"A wolf," she replied, tired of repeating herself.

"Where are you off to?" the monkey asked.

"We're going to the strange tree, mommy, where the smell comes from."

The monkey--Jomo's mother--gasped. "No you will not! You don't know what lives there! What if it kills you?"

Brie jumped in, "Listen, Jomo's Mom, I need to investigate what's going on. I'm here from America and--"

"What's America?"

Brie shook her head. "You monkeys don't get around a lot, do you?" She continued walking, passing Jomo. She could rely on her sense of smell to find the strange place, she was sure. But Jomo wanted to follow, and so he did. Brie laughed to herself as she felt him jump on her back. "What did mommy say?" she asked in a mocking manner.  
"I want to go. You friend."

"Lucky me..." Brie's nose suddenly started to burn. "We must be getting close," she said aloud. She walked faster, her eyes tearing now. Whatever it was she was smelling had some effect on her body!

Jomo jumped off her back abruptly. Brie turned her head to look at him. His face was grave. He pointed. "It there."

Brie nodded. "Stay here if you want to. I'm checking it out." And she didn't even ask for a reply. She just kept walking, ducking her head from low-lying trees.

She knew she had found it as soon as she saw it. "Woah," was all she said. Jomo had tagged along, hiding behind her back leg. "What is it?"

"It's a..._building..." _she mumbled, confused. "A building...out _here?" _

**_A/N: Sorry about the length! I know, I'm terrible. I will not be updating for a week or two--it's my birthday and also midterms, which means more studying and partying(they go together well in the same sentence, huh?) and less time for fanficing. I'll try to get on, though. Sorry, and enjoy!_**


	9. Inside

Brie cocked her head, staring up at the building. Jomo was shaking; clearly he had never seen anything like it before. Brie shook the little monkey off her back, and looked him in the eyes. "It's a building?" Jomo asked, landing beside her.

"Yep." she said, her eyes fixed on the structure. It was made out of some weird wood.

"What you do now?"

Brie nudged her head towards the building. "I'm checkin' this joint out." She started walking towards it, but Jomo pulled on her hind leg. She tripped and fell into the dirt. "Jomo! What the hell are you doing?"

"No go in there!" he cried. "No go in there!"

Brie stood. "Yes go in there!" she said. "Come on, we'll be fine."

Jomo, knowing he wouldn't win the argument, jumped back on her. Brie put her nose to the ground and started sniffing. There were traces of an odd cologne, and that smell that burned her nose was stronger than ever. Her eyes teared, and as she blinked to clear her fuzzy vision she saw that there was a small hole in the base of the building. It looked as if the wood had not been laid down; she could fit through there without any problems. So she bent her body downwards and poked her head inside the hole after approaching it.

Inside she could just feel the cobwebs and bats and whatever the hell else would be under there. She made her way quickly, ducking low so Jomo would not hit his head. She did not want to spend any more time in the dark, damp, disgusting crawlspace than needed. But, clearly the building was not too big, as she could see light from a hole in the floor above only a few moments after entering.

She told Jomo to lift the floorboard with his two hands, at first quietly, but then a little harder. It was loose already; clearly not much money had gone into building the place. She moved it only a bit, then squeezed herself through it, Jomo after. As she looked around, she swore she was in some lame remake of _George of the Jungle. _Everything was made of bamboo or some sort of plant. There was a stone fireplace, and Brie noticed many heads of hunted animals mounted on the walls. Whoever lived here was a big game hunter.

There were a few other doors, and Brie decided to investigate further. But Jomo's eyes were fixed on the heads of the animals. "Oh my..."

"It's okay, Jomo."

"Who did that?"

"We're gonna find out. Now come on." Brie told him in a harsh whisper. Brie nudged a door open with her muzzle, and she was in awe at what she found. Jomo had to step out of the room for a moment, and Brie felt her head go numb. It was some sort of lab, and the smell was coming directly from it. Drugs.

There was the sound of heavy boots headed towards the two. Brie, thinking fast, grabbed Jomo by the scruff of the neck with her mouth and threw him down through the open floorboard from which they came. Before she could jump in, she heard a deep, manly voice with a thick accent say, "Oh, one got out, huh?"

Brie turned around. The man was very hairy, and his black hair was thick. He was wearing boots, a vest made of cheetah skin and fur, and brown baggy pants. Brie cleared her voice and said, "Got out? Sorry, I was just lost and, uh--"

"Stop growling, beast!" the man said.

Brie shook her head. She focused, tried practicing as the man stood there, staring her down as if lasers could shoot from his eyes. "No, no," Brie said in what she hoped was English.

It was, for the man took a step backwards, shocked. "You speak?"

Brie nodded. "I'm Brie, and, uh, I'm lost? And yes, I can talk. See, I'm not a wolf, but really just a hormonal teenage girl who got caught in this whole 'curse of the werewolf' thing. X-Men tried to help, but..." she hoped the mention of the X-Men would assist her, but there was little effect.

"So, you are human? Inside?"

Brie smiled. "Exactly."

The man smiled. "Perfect." He opened a door and said, "Come, let me show you around."

"No, thanks, I really--"

The man snarled. "No. Come."

Brie gulped, not wanting any trouble. She then mumbled to Jomo, "Go to road. Find Spider-Man. Help." This was only another growl to the hairy man. The man said, "My name is Sergei Kravinoff, better known as Kraven the Hunter."

Brie nodded, but the name held no meaning to her. As she entered the room, Kraven quickly shut the door behind him. Brie was so terrified at what was inside the room she couldn't even move.

Animals, locked in small cages with thick, iron bars; so small the animals barely had any room to move. There was a cheetah, a jaguar, and that panther that had almost eaten Jomo. He eyed her as Kraven dragged Brie over to an empty cell, literally threw her in, and locked her inside. Brie howled, "You're making a mistake! I'm human!"

"Exactly! You are the perfect prey, Miss Brie. You are an animal to hunt, but a person who can think rationally and is capable of things that other animals are not. You are the perfect hunt to prove that I am the ultimate hunter!"

"You're crazy!" Brie shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me out of here!"

Kraven merely laughed and left her with the other caged animals, making sure to lock the door as he left.


	10. Not In El Coche

Brie had been ramming the cage doors for fifteen minutes straight. The other animals just watched as she went into a panic. It was obvious that she was not thinking clearly; her eyes were tearing, her breathing was heavy, and she continued to run into the bars of the cage even after it was evident she would not be achieving anything.

"Stop it. You'll just give yourself a headache," a cheetah said to her after a while. "If the panther and I can't do it, neither can you, you...whatever you are."

Brie sat down, her head throbbing. "You guys speak so much better than my little monkey friend."

"Because monkeys are good for one thing: digestion," the jaguar laughed.

The panther, who was in the cage next to her, said, "Still happy about not letting me eat him?"

_"Yes," _Brie stressed. "Hopefully Jomo's not too stupid to get help."

"Jomo? That is his name? Ha, what a sorry excuse for an animal. What is yours?"

"I'm Brie," she told the others.

The jaguar snorted. "Brie? What kind of name is that?"

Brie cocked her head. "And yours is better?"

The panther smiled, answering before his jaguar friend. "I'm Sar. The jaguar is Lepi, and we call the cheetah Spud." he turned to the cheetah, who was lying down, miserable. "What is your real name, Spud?"

Brie interjected, "How long have you guys been locked away in here?"

"I was in here about three hours before you came along," Sar said. "But it's hard to keep track of time in here."

"So...what happens now?"

No one volunteered to answer her. Brie eyed Sar. He sighed and said, "That man that keeps us here takes one of us out. We smell this terrible scent--"

"It must be the drugs," Brie said. "What does the bad-smelling stuff do to us?"

Spud said, "It makes you very dizzy. You can't stand up without falling over. You go to sleep.When you wake up, you are back in the jungle. You think you are free. But that is when the hunt begins. The crazy man chases after you."

"How do you know?"

"He did it to me," Spud said. "But he took me back here. He didn't finish me off. He said something, but I couldn't understand him."

Brie said, "The man told me that he was looking for the perfect prey to go after."

The others shrugged. "Whatever the man wants, we do not care. I just want to get out of here."

"Amen to that, dude," Brie responded. "Amen to that."

* * *

"How long does it take to fix a tire, Miguel? Really? I have a continent to get back to!" Spider-Man complained. 

"Be patient, Spider-Man," Lupe said.

Spider-Man couldn't be patient. He wanted to go home, and away from these foreign _policia _with guns. He went to go back inside the car and check on Brie. He opened the door, and said, "Alright, furball, lets..." his voice trailed off as he saw there was no one inside. He looked under the seats and in the trunk, but Brie was not there. He swallowed.

"Hey, you guys see the wolf?"

They shook their heads. "No, lo siento. I thought she was in el coche."

"Well she's not in the damn coche!" Spider-Man shouted. He slammed the car door shut, and started calling her name. "Brie! Brie! Where are you?" He turned to Lupe. "Do you think she went into the forest?"

"I hope not," she said. "If she did, she's as good as dead. Strange things have been going on there. With the gunshots and the animals being captured and the odd smell..."

Spider-Man placed his hands on his head." He was shaking. Brie wouldn't know left from right in a rainforest that dense. "Oh my gosh...

_**A/N: I'm going on vacation, so I'll be a little slow with the updates. Sorry! I know you don't deserve it. Thank you for being so patient with me.**_


	11. Insanity

"Road, road road!" the little monkey kept repeating. "Road, road, road!" He was sprinting through the jungle, headed towards the strange black, hard rock that cut in between his trees. "Spider-Man, Spider-Man!" he repeated, trying not to forget. What was a Spider-Man, anyway? It sounded like such an odd thing!

Jomo saw the trees starting to thin, and he knew he was getting close. He heard shouting, but he had no idea what they were saying. "I'm not leaving without Brie!" It sounded like nonsense to him. "Spider-Man, we have to go! I'm sorry!" Wait...that first part sounded a bit understandable.

Jomo emerged on the dirt, out of the protection of his jungle. He saw three humans around some sort of odd thing on big, round black wheels. One of them was wearing bright red, and Jomo guessed this weird one was Spider-Man. The little monkey felt terrified. Humans? What was he supposed to do? What if they hung him on the walll, like what the Kraven man did? But no, Brie was in trouble. He owed Brie. He liked Brie.

Jomo went behind Spider-Man and pulled at his leg. "What the--_jeez!"_ Spider-Man jumped back, startled at the little creature before him. "What the heck, little guy? Do you _wanna _give me a heart attack?"

"Brie, Brie!" Jomo hissed, but it sounded like a crazy monkey babbling to Spider-Man. "Listen, buddy, you can get hurt out here. Go back in your jungle place."

The monkey jumped frantically. "No! No! Brie!"

Spider-Man was enjoying the little monkey, but he had no time to play around. "Sorry, little dude. My friend Brie is lost, and I--" Jomo knew her name, he understood it perfectly. He went even crazier then, pulling at him and pointing to the jungle. Spider-Man got the message, but he couldn't believe it. "No way..." he said. "You know Brie?"

The monkey nodded. Spider-Man was disturbed by that. He thought he was going a bit insane. He bent down to the monkey now, feeling like an idiot. He was trying to talk to a monkey. If Johnny Storm was here, he'd never let him live it down. "Can you take me to Brie?" he asked the monkey. "Is she okay?"

Jomo nodded at the name Brie, but other than that he did not understand what Spider-Man had asked him. Jomo's little tiny fingers wrapped around Spider-Man's hand, and he pulled him towards the forest. He left without a word to the other two, and without a second thought.

* * *

Kraven entered the room, and Sar, Lepi, Spud and Brie and fell silent, their eyes piercing at him. He swung open the cell door and grabbed Brie by the neck. He literally dragged her across the floor, though she tried to snap at him and attack. But he thew her into another room, and that bad smell was so strong, she thought she would pass out.

"Stop it, what the hell is wrong with you, you psycho?" she said in English. "Dammit, answer me!"

Kraven's face was cold. He simply took a tray from the counter, and the stench filled the room. Brie's eyes went glassy, her nose seemed to scream. Everything went blurry, and she toppled over. She tried to stay away, but the room was spinning and she felt sick. She wanted to allow herself to go to sleep, just to end it all, but even as she fought it nothing could stop the drugs from doing their job. She was spread out on the floor within minutes, out cold.


End file.
